1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to circuit board connection and disconnection, and more particularly, to a circuit board/bracket lifting and lowering apparatus, a circuit board assembly having the same, and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical electronic system comprises a plurality of electrical connection assemblies including but not limited to circuit boards and related electrical connection assemblies and interconnects. According to the prior art, circuit boards, electrical connection assemblies, and interconnects have electrical terminals for connection with the electrical terminals of the other circuit boards, electrical connection assemblies, and interconnects.
Conventionally, electrical connection assemblies or interconnects has a male connector and a female connector for connection and engagement. If the pins of the male connector are not accurately aligned with the pins of the female connector before the male connector is inserted into the female connector, the assemblies will be likely to be damaged. In particular, if the male connector and/or the female connector are of a great length, including but not limited to Intel's QuickPath Interconnect (QPI) (QPI is a point-to-point interconnect dedicated to a central processing unit (CPU) and adapted to connect a circuit board and another circuit board), there will be a high chance of damaging the assemblies during a jointing process, thereby reducing their service life greatly.
In another aspect, a process of connecting a circuit board and another circuit board by means including but not limited to three QPI requires applying a large mating force and a large unmating force to between the male connector and the female connector to the detriment of a plugging/unplugging process and operation performed by a user.
Accordingly, it is imperative to provide interconnect technology for use with a circuit board to thereby reduce the chance of damaging its pins, extend its service life, and facilitate the user's operation and application.